Peaceful: Part One
by rosehustle1
Summary: House and Thirteen find peace together.


"Stay over." She said from her side of the bed. He was sitting on the end about to put on his jacket. "Wilson will wonder." "So, make a crack about a hooker or a strip club to throw him off." She said as she leaned forward and stroked his back. He turned his face to look at her. "Are you falling for me?" He asked in a serious tone. She looked intently in to his blue eyes and smiled. "Maybe." He relaxed his back muscles at the admission. "Okay... scoot over."

He kissed her naked back while she slept. She was a heavy sleeper. He gently hugged her body to his own and sighed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want to leave Princeton." He said to her as they lay on the sofa. She sat up in surprise. "Since when?" "Since I realized that I want more than puzzles." "What will you do?" "Well, that editor was interested in me writing about my most unusual cases..." "You don't want to practice anymore?" "No. I'd rather rake in money and live in the mountains." He said as he laid his cane against the coffee table. "Oh." She said in confusion. "Do you wanna come?"

"You really want to leave?" Cuddy asked him in his office. He twirled his cane and looked out the window. "I really want to leave." She sat down near him and placed a hand against his forearm. "Why now?" He smirked. "Because... my body will give me a few more years before it completely craps out... same as for Thirteen." "Thirteen? What does she have to...?" She trailed off as understanding shown through her eyes. "I'm guessing no one knows but Wilson?" She said finally. "He could tell something was up and even resorted to hiring your P.I. boyfriend to find out what." Cuddy sighed and stood up. "How long?" "We've been together for six months." Her eyes widened in shock. "Is she coming with you?" She asked with a sad tone. House turned away from the window to look at Cuddy for the first time. "Yes. We leave on Friday for Big Bear." "What will you do? You're not you without your puzzles." "But I am." He stated simply before quietly walking out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You two?!" Taub and Chase said in unison at the reveal of House and Thirteen's relationship. Foreman remained silent. "Eric, I am sorry you had to find out like this." She said completely ignoring Chase and Taub. "I already knew... months ago." He said as he stood up and walked to the whiteboard. "How?" House asked. "Ever notice that you smell like Thirteen's soap in the morning?" Foreman asked in a sarcastic tone. Taub bit his lip at hearing his own words repeated in this situation. "Why are you two leaving?" Chase finally asked. "Because it's time..." She said as she looked back at House.

"And here is your cabin Dr's House and Hadley." The mountain guide said as he handed them the keys to their private cabin. "Thanks." House said as he opened the door and motioned for Thirteen to step inside. "This is really nice." She said as she saw the plush wrap around sofa, big screen television, computer, mini arcade, shelves packed with literature, and large fireplace. "It better be for three hundred a night." He said as he put his rolling suitcase against the wall and walked up behind her pulling her in to a hug. She smiled at his affection. It was a refreshing discovery to make, all those months ago, that Gregory House was a cornball romantic. "Let's use the sauna." She said. "Then we take a jacuzzi bath." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Remy playfully hit his arm.

"How long are you in Big Bear before moving to San Francisco?" Wilson asked his best friend over the phone. "We'll be here for a week and then we'll be on a flight to our new abode..." "This is so abrupt even for you, House." "Not really. I've been thinking about this for a while." "Why didn't you ever tell me?" "Because you would talk me out of it." Wilson smiled to himself. "I'm happy for you and for Remy." "Thank you. That means a lot."


End file.
